


Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Roger, Bubble Bath, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Freddie Mercury, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger's day had been awful so far but spending some time with Freddie surely would make him feel better about it.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Froger week! I combined the prompts Bubble Bath and Cock Warming. Somehow, it got way more romantic and lovey dovey than expected.

Roger fumbled with the keys, trying to get the right one into the lock while juggling his textbooks, his water bottle and laptop in his other hand. The bottom of his bag had ripped earlier that day and its contents had spilled all over the uni hallway. The only reason he hadn’t thrown it away immediately was that he didn’t have enough money to look for a new one right now- his paycheck still hadn’t come in- and he hoped Freddie might be able to fix it. 

Somehow, he managed to open the door without dropping anything and put anything onto their shoe rack so he could untie his sneakers and put them next to the already overflowing rack. For a moment, he thought about picking up his things to clean them up but he was tired and didn’t feel like doing much more than taking a nap. He felt the headache coming up already. 

“Hello, darling, how was your day?” 

Freddie appeared in the doorway, looking as if he had only just woke up with his hair unstyled and framing his face messily. He probably did. Since their rent has gone up, Freddie had been working night shifts as a front desk clerk, often coming home after the sun has risen already and went to bed while Roger made himself breakfast before heading to university. 

“Awful, I wanna nap.” 

A frown appeared on Freddie’s face, then he softened and opened his arms. With him looking all soft, warm and cozy it was hard to resist and Roger shuffled over, letting himself pulled into a hug and nuzzled his neck. Freddie managed to hold him up easily even when Roger put all his weight on him. 

“Okay, I’ll take care of your things while you get changed and get into bed. I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

Roger hummed and they shared a chaste kiss before he slipped past him into their small bedroom. Freddie’s gigantic bed just barely fitted in alongside their closet- not that their closet was big enough for all their clothes in the first place- but neither of them wanted to get rid of it. It was comfortable and spacious, having enough space for both them and their dozens of pillows and abundance of blankets. 

He undressed quickly, half-heartedly folding them before putting them to the side before rummaging through their closet to find his most comfortable sweatpants and the striped shirt he had already worn so thin he was afraid it would rip soon. He still loved it, though. 

As soon as he was changed, he crawled onto the bed, pulled his favorite blanket free, arranged his pillow and then let himself fall face first into it. He let out a long groan and closed his eyes. The faint pulsing in his temples grew stronger and he took a deep breath to steady himself and hoped it wouldn’t get any worse. He couldn’t deal with a full blown migraine right now. 

The door opened with a quiet creak and then he heard Freddie’s footsteps coming to the bed. 

“I brought you some tea and some leftover rice from yesterday.” 

Roger sat up again, taking both the mug and the plate from him, putting the mug on the bedside table to be able to eat. Freddie settled down next to him with a bowl of fried rice for himself. He brushed a strand of hair out of Roger’s face, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Roger sighed and leaned against him for a second before eating a small bit off the food. It tasted good but he wasn’t very hungry. Still, he ate because he should and it made Freddie happy and so he ate. 

He managed about half of the plate, then he had to put it away or he throw up. He laid back down, one arm thrown over Freddie’s stomach. He was warm and comfortable and Roger had no shame snuggling up to him, tangling their legs together. One of Freddie’s hands found its way into his hair, gently combing through it and scratching over his scalp any once in a while which made him humm happily, eyes falling shut. 

He must have falling asleep very quickly because next thing he remembered was Freddie singing under his breath, no plates in sight and Freddie had set up his laptop to play one of those bird videos for their cats, three of them sitting in front of it, watching it intently. It made him smile despite his head hurting and he reached for the cat closest to him, Tiffany, to give her a couple of weak scratches. 

“Awake again?” Freddie murmured, kissing his forehead. 

Roger hummed, letting his eyes fall shut again to block out the light that hurt his head. 

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” 

“Baths are your thing.” Roger murmured as he nuzzled into Freddie’s chest. 

He was warm and solid and Roger curled his body even more towards him, throwing his leg over his and slid his foot between his calves. Freddie shifted to give him the space he needed and pulled him up until his head was resting higher on his chest, just below his collarbone. He could hear his heartbeat that way, the steady rhythm being the only thing he actually wanted to hear at the moment. The other sounds he could bear but this, combined with Freddie’s fingers carding through his hair calmed him down immensely, even if it didn’t make the pain go away. 

“Maybe it’ll help you, too.” Freddie continued quietly. “We could try it, at least.” 

Roger hummed, already being lulled to sleep again. Freddie chuckled softly and kissed his temple. One of the cats decided the birds weren’t as interesting as them and climbed over their lap to settle down between them, gently digging their claws into Roger’s stomach. He flinched slightly but made himself lay still, not wanting to upset them. A quick look downwards revealed that it was Oskar who decided to join their little cuddle pile and he let one hand fall down to rest it on his side, a smile spreading on his face when he started purring. 

“I’ll try it.” 

“Let me get up, then, I’ll start it right up. What color and scent of bath bomb do you want?”

He let out an unhappy sound when Freddie started to move away but let him, taking the replacement pillow. It was soft and fluffy which was fine but it wasn’t Freddie. He could live with it for now, though. Tiffany and Delilah also saw the newfound space as the perfect spot for their nap and Roger would never complain about that. 

“I don’t care, surprise me.”

“I’m thinking chamomile. For your head. I should have a nice pink one for that. Or was it yellow? I’ll look. You take another nap.” 

Roger nodded, not even bothering to keep his eyes open. He didn’t even hear Freddie leave the room before falling asleep again. 

  
  
  


Soft shaking woke him and he made a soft groaning sound but opened his eyes to find Freddie standing over him. 

“Bath’s ready, darling.” 

He was still groggy but he got up anyway. A hot bath didn’t sound bad if he was being honest. Freddie loved them and Roger had drawn him a nice bath many times but never actually joined him for one yet. It just didn’t appeal to him. He liked his showers and when Freddie joined him for those it was always a lot of fun. 

The bathroom was warm and Roger didn’t hesitate undressing, letting Freddie fold the clothes and put them on top of their washing machine for safe keeping. Then, Freddie got in, settling back against the edge and let Roger get in between his legs, his back resting against his chest. As soon as he touched the water, he let out a loud, relieved groan, ignoring Freddie’s chuckle at his reaction. His arm settled around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. Roger sighed, his head falling back on Freddie’s shoulder. There was a lot less bubbles than he had expected from Freddie but he figured that this was his bath and his boyfriend knew he didn’t need the tub overflowing with bubbles like he did. 

“Do you want to drop the bath bomb in?” Freddie asked, holding up a pink bath bomb for him to see. 

Roger only shook his head, eyes falling closed. He heard the fizz when Freddie did put it in the water and he smelled the chamomile he had been talking about earlier. It was nice, he had to admit. His headache was still there but the sleeping had already helped a little bit at least. 

At one point, Freddie started humming again, singing bits of pieces of songs and sometimes, Roger joined in, a faint smile on his lips. 

“This is nice.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Freddie agreed. 

He gently scratched over Roger’s stomach, causing him to make a sound between a giggle and a whine and squirm backwards against him. Freddie made an interested sound at that and he could feel his dick stirring against his lower back. 

“Want to make this even nicer?” 

Freddie had leaned forward, whispering seductively into his ear. It send down shivers down his spine and he moved back against him, his own dick taking an interesting into the whole thing. He swallowed hard, turning his head far enough to be able to press kisses to Freddie’s neck. 

“I’m not sure I’m up for a lot, Fred.” He admitted, even if he really wanted to get into the mood. 

Due to their work schedules, they didn’t manage to spend a lot of time together and sex hadn’t been a topic for at least the past three weeks which was a very long time for them. They usually barely went a couple of days without sleeping with each other. 

“That’s fine. We don’t have to do anything.” 

Roger wanted to, though. He really did. This was the closest he had gotten to action in weeks if he didn’t count jerking off in the shower. He made an unhappy sound and spread his legs a little bit further. 

“I want to but I don’t know if I can.” 

Freddie’s hand slid lower, coming to rest on his upper thigh. His other hand turned his head so he could look him into the eyes.

“How about we just do something nice and slow? I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too. What do you have in mind?” 

He smiled and stole a kiss. It was deep and passionate but slow at the same time and it made Roger’s head spin with want. He had missed this so much. Eagerly, he shifted closer, angled his head a bit further to the side, making it easier for the both of them and wrapped both arms around his neck. Freddie groaned into the kiss. 

Roger changed position so he was straddling Freddie. They kissed again, Roger cupping his face with one hand, the other tangling into the dark strands. Freddie let his hands roam over his chest, flicked over his nipples. Roger jolted, his breath hitching. His hands slid lower then, squeezing his ass before he pressed a finger against his entrance. 

Freddie fingered him slowly, taking his time to work him open. Roger pressed his face against his shoulder, his breathing growing ragged and moaning whenever he brushed his prostate. He was rocking up against him, trying to get some friction. The water was sloshing over the edge of the tub but neither of them cared. 

“Feels good?” Freddie whispered, voice growing husky. 

Roger nodded, his next thrust had him gasping. His fingers were probably leaving marks on Freddie’s shoulders but he wasn’t complaining yet so he didn’t stop. 

“Gonna make you feel even better soon.” He kissed his temple and twisted his fingers deeper. “You can fully relax, darling, nothing to worry your pretty head about.” 

Freddie pushed in a third finger and Roger shuddered against him, pushing his hips back. He whined. He wasn’t desperate to come like usual, instead it felt like a low burning heat rising slowly. It made him feel dizzy and light-headed in the best way. Usually, their sex was passionate, hot and bordering on rough and both liked it that way but sometimes, they ended up like this; languid and tender, taking their time with each other. 

“Be good for me, yeah?” 

Roger almost whined again when Freddie pulled his fingers out but managed to bite it back. His hands grabbed his hips and moved him further up, positioning him above his dick. He frowned. 

“Fred, I don’t think-” 

“Shh, love, I know what I’m doing.” 

He sighed but let him lift his face up far enough to kiss, their tongues sliding against each other while Freddie pulled him down slowly. Roger groaned at the stretch, breaking away from the kiss to let his head fall back. Immediately, Freddie latched onto his throat to suck a dark mark into his skin. Once he was fully seated in Freddie’s lap, he captured him into another kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

“And now?” 

“And now we just stay like this for a while. Are you comfortable?” 

Experimentally, Roger shifted, clenching around Freddie and hummed thoughtfully. Freddie was hot and thick inside of him, stretching him deliciously. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Good.” Freddie pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I want you to relax. Once we’re done with the bath, I’ll fuck you afterwards.” 

Roger hummed, gently nudging him with his nose until he kissed him properly. 

“Can I turn on the radio or will it upset your head?” 

“You can turn it on but keep the volume low, please.” 

He felt Freddie move, then soft music filled the room. Letting out a content sigh, he melted further against Freddie who started rubbing up and down his back, his fingers traveling along his spine. Sometimes, he pressed kisses to his hair or forehead. Occasionally, Freddie would shift and his dick would brush against his prostate and make him twitch but otherwise it was very relaxing. 

One song faded into another but Roger barely realized it, being lulled into a half-sleep by the combination of Freddie’s touch, his humming, the warmth and smell of the bath and the feeling of being full. 

After a while- he didn’t know how long it was- Freddie gently nudged him. 

“Wake up darling, the water’s getting cold.” 

Roger grumbled but got up, whining unhappily because it meant Freddie had to pull out. He gladly took the towel that was given to it. It was warm, too, because he had put them over their heater. Neither of them bothered to get dressed and stumbled back into the bedroom while kissing, their hands roaming the other’s familiar body. 

He fell backwards onto the bed, spreading his legs to let Freddie crawl in between them. He peppered kisses all the way up his thighs, nipping at his hip bone as he passed it and dipped his tongue into his navel. Roger jumped at that, both breaking into giggles. He wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and coaxed him into a kiss. 

Freddie easily sunk back into him, setting a slow but deep rhythm that left Roger gasping against his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, squeezed his thighs around him and let out a happy moan. Freddie pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek before brushing a strand of hair out his face, then cupped his face. 

His eyes were dark and full of adoration and Roger smiled, feeling his heart swell in his chest. The next thrust hit his prostate and he tossed his head back with a low moan. Freddie's finger slid down to his mouth and he eagerly opened it, sucking them inside while he busied himself with marking his neck and shoulders, gently biting at his collarbone. 

“I love you.” He whispered against his skin, his breath hot and ragged. 

Roger made a sound around his fingers, trying to get the same sentiment across- succeeding in doing so if he had to interpret the soft look on Freddie's face- and let his eyes fall closed when he licked over his nipple, nibbling at the sensitive nub. 

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, leaving a trail of spit as he moved it lower until he could wrap it around Roger's dick, pumping it lazily. Roger groaned, one hand tangling into Freddie's hair, the other one reaching for the bed's headboard. 

“Love you.” He gasped, feeling the need to actually say it, too, and Freddie's face lit up like every time he says it. 

“Are you gonna come for me, darling?” 

“Only when you come first.” Roger said, shaking his head slightly. “Want to feel you.” 

Freddie leaned up again, kissing the corner of his mouth and adjusted his grip to him a little bit, changing the angle ever so slightly but it was enough to make Roger moan loudly. 

“Everything for you, darling.” 

Now almost every thrust hit his prostate and Roger couldn't get out much more than gasped pleads, curses and Freddie's name which caused his boyfriend to grin, obviously very happy with himself. He gently brushed his fingers over his lips, feeling him smile against them and couldn't help but smile himself. 

It didn't take long until Freddie lost his rhythm, chasing his own release as he grabbed Roger's thigh to hike it up higher. He keened at that, voice growing high-pitched and both knew neither could go on for much longer. Freddie's hand on his dick grew faster, his thumb brushing over his head with just the right amount of pressure to make him rock up into his fist but not enough to make him come just yet and Roger whined at that. 

“Fred- Fred, ah, please! Fuck, c'mon, give it to me. 

Freddie groaned, hips stuttering into him and all it took was a hard tug on his hair and he came with a growl, stilling inside him. Roger moaned happily when he collapsed on top of him. It was for a moment, though, then Freddie pulled out completely and slid down his body to take him into his mouth. 

It was hot and wet and Roger's thighs twitched at the sudden feeling of Freddie swallowing around him, his tongue pressing up against his dick. His hips jolted upwards and Freddie eagerly took him down his throat, grabbing his ass to push him even deeper. He blinked up at him through his lashes and Roger whined at the pleasure he could see on his face and the obscene view of his lips stretched around his cock. 

“Fuck.” He whispered and Freddie hummed, sending shivers up his spine. 

His fingers found the sensitive spot behind his balls and Roger came with a choked moan, back arching as he spilled into Freddie's mouth who easily swallowed everything. He collapsed bonelessly into the mattress, only whining quietly when Freddie pulled of with a lewd, wet sound. 

He made grabby-hands at him, then, pulling him back on top of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep him in place. 

“We should clean up.” Freddie said but made no attempts to move, only pressed a kiss to his nose before snuggling up further against him. 

Roger hummed absently. 

“And drain the bathtub. Put the towels into the hamper. Oh, and turn off the radio and put the dirty mugs away.” 

Roger sighed, nodding to everything Freddie said despite not really listening what he was actually saying. 

“Nap first.” 

Freddie chuckled softly, his thumb drawing circles into the skin

“Okay, after a nap. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, very much so. Thank you.” 

Roger knew they should get cleaned up but he was comfortable, Freddie was warm and heavy on top of him. They shifted slightly so they were in a better position for a nap. Freddie ended up still lying mostly on top on him and Roger wrapped and arm around his shoulders. 

He let out a content sigh and kissed Freddie’s shoulder absently, letting his eyes fall shut and drifted away into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is deaky-disco-queen, come and say Hi :)


End file.
